Gilmore Diaries
by TwiOTHLuver
Summary: Rory keeps a daily diary of everything that goes on in her life. What happens when her wacky cousin comes for an unsuspected visit? Read and find out in the Gilmore Diaries. TristanOC. RoryJess? RoryDean? Rory Logan?


Tuesday Sept 2, 2003 5:23:09 P.M.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today mom made me late for school AGAIN. She kept on complaining that she couldn't find the right top to wear. She was looking for her white v-neck short-sleeved top but couldn't find it. I told her to just wear the button up white business shirt but no she had to wear her white v-neck short-sleeved top. Who was she trying to impress at work? Anyways, Dean and I are going on a date this weekend. He asked me out for tonight but I promised mom that I'd have dinner here with her, Luke and Jess. I don't even know why she invited them over. She hates Jess. Dean wasn't to happy when I told him of my plans for the evening but he said he'd deal with it. I hope he's not mad at me. I really like him. _

_School was horrible. Tristan is still focused about getting with me and won't leave me alone. He keeps following me around the halls calling me Mary and saying things like 'I can make all your dream come true.' I wish he would just leave me alone. I don't like him. He's rude, arrogant, stuck-up, and cocky and did I mention he was rude? I swear one of these-_

"OH MY GOSH! RORY!" Lorelai Gilmore's voice broke through the house from her place in the living room. Rory Gilmore, her daughter, looked up from her writing and let out a sigh. She figured it was probably one of her mother's foolish schemes and was ready to ignore it. "RORY! GET OUT HERE!" Lorelai yelled louder.

_I have to go. Mom's yelling like crazy and I think she may have broken something or have seen a dead cat OR she might have found her white v-neck short-sleeved shirt._

_Bye, _

_Rory._

"What is it mom?" Rory asked as she tucked some of her chestnut brown hair behind her ear and walked out of the room after hiding her diary in a safe place. She knew her mother would try to get to it if she didn't. "This better be something good because if it isn't-"Rory froze in her tracks when she got to the open doorway and saw who was standing with her mother. It couldn't be, could it? No. She was in England with her father on military duty.

But she wasn't. As Rory examined she was certain it was her. Her dark brown hair almost jet-black fell down her face in a short bob that stopped at her shoulders. Showing she had cut it alot these last two years. Her signature Gilmore blue eyes stick out across tanned face. How did she get so tan? She was in England for three years. Her bright smile, which she inherited from her father, was still in full force. Rory could still see the tiny freckles that littered her cheeks. They were lighter now and barely noticable if you didn't know they were there in the first place. And looking her up and down Rory could see that sha had grown out of her awkward pre-teenage faze she had been going through when Rory had last seen her two years ago on Christmas. Instead, she looked like a gorgeous 16-year old wild child. She stood tall like a model but not tall enough to be one. And she had filled out in all the right places. Rory rendered speechless because this wasn't the same girl she had once played together with in the sandbox.

"Well don't just stare Ror. Come give your favorite cousin a hug!" She squealed in a voice that Rory didn't even recognize. Rory stared at her open arms and laughed as she went to go hug her.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your dad in England?" Rory asked after the two shared a heartfelt hug.

"Well I had a talk with daddy and he agreed that I needed to be around family more since it's been what-two years since I've seen you guys. He was going to call but I wanted to surprise you guys. I hope it's alright." She said as she bit her lip and looked between Rory and Lorelai.

"It's fine. It's a pleasant surprise. Not one of those surprises that you want to run away from and start screaming." Lorelai explained causing the tall brunette to laugh at her.

"Thanks Aunt Lorelai." She said with a huge smile.

"Where are you staying?" Rory asked curiously as she turned her head to glance at her mother and then back at their visitor.

"Well since I really have no desire to stay with grandma and grandpa I was hoping that I could stay with you guys. And if I'm intruding just tell me. I'll leave happily and find like a hotel or something. I have the money." She said the last part quickly.

"Of course you can stay with us. We would love to have you. Don't be silly." Lorelai said as she grabbed her arm and started to lead her into the living room, silently telling Rory to shut the door before she followed. "I wouldn't have you stay in a hotel even if the world was ending. You can stay on this air mattress Rory and I bought for really cheep at this cool store. It's pink and it has Hello Kitty in the middle of it." Lorelai explained with a smile as they sat down on the couch.

"Or she could just stay in my room and I'll take the air mattress." Rory suggested quickly.

"It's fine Ror." The visitor said as she waved her away and shook her head. "Sleeping on an air mattress won't bother me." She added with a small smile. "Now is your bathroom in the same place? I want to wash up because I feel all dirty from the place ride." She said as she made a disgusted look causing Rory to let out a small laugh.

"Oh yeah. Let me show you in case you forgot." Lorelai said as she nodded her head and gestured for the girl to follow her. Rory sighed and watched them go before going into her own room. A look of bewilderment on her face.

GILMOREGIRLS

_Tuesday Sept 2, 2003 5:45:10 P.M._

_Oh My Gosh! So, remember when I told you my mother was screaming like a lunatic and that's why I had to leave? Turns out my cousin whom I haven't seen in two years is back from England! Okay, so your probably wondering whom this cousin is. Her name is __Kadyn__ Gilmore. She's my mother's brother's daughter. I know confusing right. We were born the same year only a couple months apart. My uncle, her dad, is older than my mom by three years, so he was like 19 when __Kadyn__ was born. But grandma wasn't to happy when she found out that both her children were going to become parents only months apart from one another. Grandma was more calm when she found out my Uncle James, __Kadyn__'s dad, was going to be a father because he had already graduated and was at Yale. But she was still a little peeved because he was still kind of young but not as young as my mom. Anyways, __Kadyn__'s mom walked out on __Kadyn__ and Uncle James when __Kadyn__ was eight. __Kadyn__ was heart broken and became an army brat from then on out because her father had joined the military two years before hand. Her father was called to England three years ago and __Kadyn__ left with him. _

"Rory." Kadyn Gilmore sang as she came out of the bathroom. Rory silently cursed to herself knowing that if Kadyn found out about her diary she would want to read it. Kadyn and her mom shared the same nosy gene.

_Well I've gotta go. __Kadyn__ is coming and like my mom she's really nosy and will want to read what's inside of you. Here she comes!_

_Bye, _

_Rory._

"Rors." Kadyn sang as she bounced into the room with a smile on her tanned face. She stopped once she was Rory shuffling with some books and notebooks and eyed her cousin suspiciously. "Doing homework?" She asked as she sat down on the bed and looked at her curiously.

"Trying to but I can't get over the fact that you're here." Rory said with a smile as she put her pen down and made it look like she was in the middle of Chemistry homework. "I really missed you, Kad." She said with a small smile as she grabbed her cousin's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I really missed you too." Kadyn said as she let out a small smile and squeezed Rory's hand back.

"How long are you here for?" Rory asked curiously as she tied her hair up into a messy ponytail and looked at her cousin curiously.

"See that's the thing that I'm going to need your help with." Kadyn said as she bit her lip and looked down at the blue and white bedspread. She looked up for a moment to see Rory looking at her confused and she sighed. "Well I love England. Don't get me wrong. Hot boys. Great stores. Cool people. But I miss the states. And I miss my family. And I want to move back here. I love my dad but I hardly see him and it's so lonely over there." Kadyn explained quietly with another drawn out sigh.

"And how do I help with this?" Rory asked still confused.

"You help me convince your mom that I can stay here for the year. I mean my dad doesn't stay in a place for more than 4 and a half years so by next year I should be out of here. And if for some reason my dad doesn't get moved then I'll go back to England with him. I just want to stay here, though." Kadyn said quietly as she bit her lip once more and looked at Rory to see her reaction.

Rory was shocked. She knew from various letters, occasional e-mails, and random phone calls that Kadyn missed the states. But then she also knew that Kadyn loved England. So, sitting here and listening to her cousin admit that she wanted to move here was somewhat shocking.

"I mean you do know that if I even manage to convince my mother about this grandma is going to want you to go to Chilton and probably live with her also." Rory said as she looked at her cousin, making sure she knew what she was getting herself into.

"I can deal with Chilton and I'll settle the moving in with grandma thing when the time comes." Kadyn said with a nod.

"Gosh, I don't even know how I would go about convincing my mother this." Rory said with a sigh as she as she looked up at the ceiling trying to come up with some type of explanation to tell her mother.

"So, are you saying you'll help me?" Kadyn asked with a small smile as she looked at Rory hopefully.

"What the heck? I miss having you around." Rory said with a nod as she smiled at her cousin.

"AHH! Thank you so much!" Kadyn said as she hugged Rory tightly. A huge smile on her face. "You won't regret it. I promise." Kadyn assured as she looked at Rory with sincere eyes.


End file.
